One Can Hope
by trekkingalong
Summary: Colonel Norris and Major Tom make a decision that will forever change Sam Tyler's life.


The list of potential candidates included over one hundred names. By the time they took into account specific qualifications, the list had shortened to just under forty. Age, health, and personal past history narrowed it down to six. When Sam Tyler's name arose, the Major didn't immediately comment. His hesitation piqued the Colonel's interest.

"I've never known you to withhold your opinion," she stated gently, purposefully throwing the gates wide open to a lengthier conversation. Then, with infinite patience, she waited for him to answer. It didn't take him long.

He smiled and shook his head. "'No nuts' Norris," he muttered.

She threw him a questioning glance but it quickly turned into a grin. "You haven't called me that in a long time."

"I haven't _outranked _you in a long time!"

She laughed. To Tom, it was a beautiful thing. To Annie, it was a trip back in time. Eventually her smile faded and her expression grew serious. "You don't hold it against me, do you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

His eyes widened in surprise. Then he waved the question away with the downward flip of a hand. "What kind of question is that? You knew what you wanted. You worked damn hard for it. I'm _proud _to have been a part of it."

Her smile returned just as quickly as it had departed.

"They're going to write your name in history books. No more 'No Nuts' Colonel Norris, Commander. First manned mission to Mars," he stated with flare. "HERO! Pardon me. _Heroine._"

He offered her a silent toast by canting his half empty beer bottle in her direction.

The fame however wasn't the reason they were going. They both knew it.

She'd known him long enough to know he was only stalling. "What about Sam Tyler? Will he be a hero too?"

The upward movement of the beer bottle to his lips abruptly stopped. The smile on his face evaporated, as did the twinkle in his eye. A second later, he put his drink down on the desk. His gaze followed.

For a moment, Norris though perhaps she'd gone too far.

"That's what I like about you, Annie," he finally said. "You never pull your punches."

The comment gave her courage to continue. "You didn't expect him to make the cut, did you?"

She wasn't sure if it was shame or regret that saddened his features. Perhaps it was both.

"Nah. I knew he'd make it. He's a smart kid." It pained him to say it.

"Do you think he can do the job?"

One question. Yes or no. Stay or go. To the Major though, it wasn't so simple a question. He flexed his grip on the bottle and took a sip, giving himself extra time to mull it over. "Ever since he was a little boy, he's wanted to be an astronaut. Or a cop," he added with an amused huff as an afterthought. "My son. A cop. Can you believe that?"

She considered his words for a moment. "So this would be a dream come true for him."

It was a sobering thought. "Yeah, I suppose it would be," he replied, playing it down. As a father, he wanted nothing more than to make that dream come true. As an officer, he knew things handed to you on a silver platter were ultimately worthless. Sometimes they were even harmful. He couldn't win.

Thankfully the final decision wasn't his to make. "After reviewing the candidates, I honestly think he's our best fit."

Pride swelled in his chest. His boy. Going into space. The father in him reveled in satisfaction. As a ranking officer, he tried to keep that satisfaction from reaching his facial features. He tried to hide it by doing what he did best. Digressing. "He's got Daddy issues," he shot back at her, slightly whining for an over-the-top effect.

She patted his free hand, knowing full well she was being teased. "We all have our issues, Tom."

"His are _big_."

"Just tell me you can work with him."

"Without fighting?"

"Would that take a miracle?"

He thought about it for a second. "That or a lobotomy."

"Or maybe a change in heart," she countered.

"Having your dreams come true can change a man, Annie."

"One can hope."

He squeezed her hand and clung to the promise of the future.

* * *

><p>AN: Many, many thanks for hutchynstarsk (on lj) for agreeing to beta for me. You're wonderful, dear. Originally written: June 2011.


End file.
